100 Wishes
by inkstreams
Summary: NEXT CHAPTER UP! He looked at her straight in the eye and her breath caught. “I can’t be your genie.” LokiMayu. A bit AU.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I should be finishing my other fanfic which is actually in the Harry Potter fandom but I can't resist starting this already. It was based on a story that I had read back when I was still a kid. I don't own that story nor do I own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.

Summary: He looked at her straight in the eye and said. "I can't be your genie." LokiMayu

100 Wishes

By Silver FountainPen

Prologue

If you're looking for a love story between a god and a goddess, then this is not for you. Click the back button on your browser and never ever visit this story again.

If a story of how one god would initiate Ragnarok together with his three godforsaken children is your interest, then this story is still not for you. This would not even venture into that. That would be another story told by another storyteller in another realm of fanfiction.

No, this is not even a story of gods being sent to kill another god, nor that of a child detective finding evil spirits on our poor planet. This is something different. Something which is more or less like those previous stories mentioned but not entirely the same.

This is a story about how a handsome young fellow- who alas is a god- would be trapped inside a yellow glass bottle only to be released by a mystery- loving, pink-haired schoolgirl in Japan.

Doesn't sound interesting, does it?

Oh but it is. At least to Mayura Daidouji who found that a genie- err, a god- would actually be willing to grant all her wishes promptly.

Without delay.

Immediately.

And without any questions.

Well, you get the point.

100 wishes. She could have 100 wishes and then the genie, who was actually a god, could leave this unfortunate place and fly back to Asgard- his homeland.

Let the storytelling begin.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, how was it? Took me less than 10 minutes. But don't worry; the next chapter would be longer. Hmmmm, I just don't know when I would be posting it, since I'm quite busy.

This is a bit embarrasing but when I reread the chapter, I realized that I typed ' If you're looking for a love story between a god and a mortal then this is not for you' as the first sentence. How stupid since Mayura is a mortal and Loki is evidently a god!

Anyway I made the necessary changes already. Please review. I would really appreciate it.


	2. Pixie in a Bottle?

Author's Note: Okay, I'm officially done with the second chapter. Took quite a long time. Big thanks to Kurosu for editing this chapter since it was such a huge mess before. Hope you would like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.

**100 Wishes**

Chapter 2: Pixie in a Bottle?

Loki winced slightly as he felt another headache coming up. His hands blindly searched for anything that could dull the throbbing pain.

He didn't have the slightest idea of what just happened. Being knocked out cold by his beloved blood brother was not exactly his cup of coffee. Maybe he should've raised hell the way he usually did. The look on Odin's face would be priceless.

Where in the nine worlds was he anyway? Odin, being the bastard he was, should've killed him by now.

His knees wobbled as he stood up from the bed with great difficulty and walked towards the wall. He cursed as the headache worsened. It felt as if some invisible force was trying to crack his head open and was doing a very good job at it.

The wall, he noticed, was made of translucent, dark glass. Upon further inspection, he saw that the high circular ceiling was also made of glass. Even the floor was built of the same material.

Loki snorted. Did Odin really think that imprisoning him in a room made of glass would kill him? Or diminish his powers? The old man must've knocked his head on the wall too hard on their last battle and forgot that he actually hated water.

Summoning his powerful staff- the Lævateinn which had always helped him in times of urgent need- he muttered an incantation that would shatter the glass prison. But nothing happened.

He cried loudly, "What the heck?" At the same moment, pain erupted at the base of his skull, toppling him over. His knees buckled against his weight, and he found himself on the floor at such an excruciating position. His right leg was bent towards his arched back and both of his hands landed palms down on the dusty floor.

He was starting to be pissed off. Not only at Odin or at the damn glass prison, but also at the splitting ache that still inhabited his head.

Loki tried to flex his hands but they were still too painful. He tried to find Lævateinn which he had dropped promptly during his fall and found that it had flown near the bed. Wasting no time at all, he crawled towards it and gripped it tightly in his right hand. He willed himself to stand up once more.

Ignoring the pain that immediately shot at his temples, he tried another spell.

Unfortunately, it did not work.

Confusion was slowly dawning on his face as he stared at the item in his hand. His precious Lævateinn had never failed him before, not even when he was sweating mad and uttered the incantations by mistake. His mind began to think of the possible reasons for his predicament when he remembered something.

"_Did you really kill Balder?"_

_Loki focused his green eyes on Odin. He had to give him props for it. Despite the intense anger he was obviously feeling, he seemed ominously calm. _

"_Guess you've already heard the rumors," he replied coolly._

"_Yes, so did you?" asked Odin. _

"_What do you think?"He knew he was playing with fire but he couldn't help it. He was the trickster god after all. _

"_You want to know what I think?" Odin sneered. "I'll be frank with you Loki. I was thinking of blasting you halfway to Midgard but that would be a disgrace to our blood pact, wouldn't it?"_

_Loki laughed harshly. "I've got nothing to explain to you Odin. I didn't kill Balder. What happened back then was a series of events that seemed to show that I was the murderer."_

"_It doesn't matter!" hissed Odin. "I'm going to send you to Midgard where you would be a slave of a mortal!"_

_He just scoffed, daring the gods of all gods to do his worse, but the next thing he knew Odin lunged at him and everything went black._

He shook his head, clearing his mind back to his current situation. Could it be possible that Odin had indeed done it?

Loki had never given much thought about it but he knew that it would be possible. He looked around the 'room' again and realized with a pang that it was not just a room.

It was a glass bottle.

His eyes widened. No way.

Weren't genies supposed to be the ones inside a freaking bottle?

His heart plummeted once he realized the repercussions of Odin's dire actions. It meant that he really was about to- god, forbid- follow a miserable mortal's wishes.

His hands curled into a fist at the thought. He didn't even want to think about it. He was not a dog for heaven's sake! He was a god! Albeit, not exactly a good one but definitely respectable and honorable, not to mention incredibly sexy.

He was about to try another incantation when he heard a feminine voice resonate through the bottle.

"Here pixie, pixie, pixie!" she said. "No one's here. Only me, your friend Mayura. You can come out now."

'_What the?_' he thought, peering outside through the nearly translucent bottle. Pixie? Was that his new name now?

He shuffled a bit. From his position, he could make out the girl who had called him "Pixie". She was wearing a serious expression on her face, but her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Her long hair, which was rather wet, cascaded in waves behind her back. Loki noticed, much to his amusement, that her clothes were sticking to her body showing off her, err- rather nice curves.

He smirked. It wouldn't hurt if this girl would actually be his master. Being reduced to a pathetic little creature did not entirely suppress his attraction to the opposite sex. He had to be blind if he couldn't see the goodies right in front of his eyes.

'_She's weird too,_' he remarked after seeing the girl smack her head with her hand. Then she seemed to hesitate before saying out loud, "Sorry dear faerie. Sorry for thinking that you're a pixie. Please come out now. I won't hurt you."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed. So she thinks he's a faerie? That was something new. No one would ever mistake him for a faerie. Be it in Asgard, Jotunheim or Niflheim.

"Faerie? You think I'm a faerie?" Loki mused, forgetting that she couldn't hear him.

What she did next surprised him. Her face brightened considerably and she jumped about a foot in the air. Loki thought that she was about to die from an orgasmic shock.

"Yes!" she answered enthusiastically. "You are, aren't you?"

"Not really," he said cautiously. "Try again."

"Uhmmm, a phantom? A ghost? An alien?"

Loki stared at her, getting bewildered by the minute. The girl was insane, he was sure of that. Mistaking him for a faerie was one thing, but an alien? He shook his head and replied. "Nope."

"What are you then?"

He pondered about it for a minute. Then he replied, "I'm a genie."

* * *

Mayura couldn't breathe. She had officially gone crazy.

Or so she thought.

"You're a what?" she called out faintly.

"You'd actually get the same answer even if I repeat it, you know?" the voice replied sarcastically. "I'm a genie."

"A genie," she repeated.

Never in her life would she be befuddled like this. She didn't know whether to scream or to hop for joy. Her common sense was telling her to run away from this place as far as possible, eat loads of ice cream or maybe drink some sake just to forget the whole experience.

She pinched her cheek and only stopped when it stung. No! This was just a dream, that's what it all was.

As if reading her thoughts, the voice said wryly. "I'm real you know? No need to convince yourself that I'm just a figment of your imagination."

Mayura jumped. God, wasn't she just really getting jumpy, these days?

"H- how did you-" she stuttered. Then she folded her arms above her chest. "For your information, I was thinking of no such thing."

"Right," it said sarcastically.

"I was just thinking about how stupid I am not to bring an umbrella during the rainy season. At this rate I won't be able to go home," she said glumly, looking at the dark skies. "Where are you anyway?"

"I have no idea either," it replied in a rather muffled voice.

"What?"

"Uhmmmm, just look for a bottle to your left will you?"

"What for?" Mayura asked, starting to feel really stupid this time. She was following directions from an invisible being and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

The hand of fate must be toying with her. First, she unknowingly made a wrong turn in the street earlier that day. Then oh so conveniently- a thunderstorm just occurred when she was trying to figure the way back to her home.

Darn, maybe she should have offered some sort of sacrifice to the gods before leaving her house. That would have helped to get her on their good side.

But then again, she doesn't believe in gods so that would probably not work either.

She remembered running to the nearest waiting shed taking care not to slip. The shed, she noticed, was giving off some kind of light. Not in a creepy sort of way but rather in a radiant manner that reminded her of warm Sunday mornings.

Mayura could vaguely recall that her toes began to tingle with excitement at that moment. There was a mystery going on there, that's for sure. No waiting sheds glow on their own unless- '_Unless they're haunted by faeries or pixies or something else,' _she had thought eagerly.

But that had been minutes ago. She can't turn her back, now that the faerie- no, slash that- genie was actually talking back to her.

"Because I'm in the bottle stupid," said the voice, effectively cutting her from thoughts.

She felt affronted. "Hey!"

"Just find the bottle alright? Then rub it or something. That should release me."

"Fine!" Mayura said, throwing her hands in mock surrender. Aren't genies supposed to follow their masters? How come she's the one following orders?

Moments later, after searching for the said bottle, she finally found it perched above the trash can. She held it between her hands and examined it. A shower of golden light seemed to emanate from its tip.

She took a deep breath, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, more ready than you will ever be," it answered.

"Alright," she said, rubbing the sides of the bottle gently with her right hand. Nothing happened.

"Are you rubbing it already?" the voice said impatiently.

"Yes, how come nothing's happening?" Mayura asked.

"Open the bottle cap then," it demanded.

Mayura rolled her eyes. If this is the way her supposedly 'genie' talks to her inside the bottle then she can't imagine what would happen if it gets outside.

It would probably lord over her or even worse, would not grant any of her wishes.

She sighed and tried to imagine what the genie would look like. Was it a huge blue blob like Aladdin's genie? And with large golden bracelets to match? Or was it like the one with a huge red turban in one of the foreign shows that she once saw?

Shaking her head slightly, Mayura unscrewed the bottle.

* * *

Chapter ends here. Please review!! In the next chapter, Mayura would see Loki in his full glory. I've already written it and sent it to Kurosu. I just hope that I would find the time to edit it again.

Don't forget to review!! I need to get feedback from people because I was kind of worried that the chapter seemed choppy.

Thanks to my reviewers. I'm sorry that I have posted an unedited chapter before. I don't know what I was thinking that time. From now on I'll make sure that the chapter would be edited first before I get to post them.


	3. Loki the Genie

Author's Note: I feel kind of sad because I only got three reviews for the previous chapter, but I can't resist posting this already. Oh well, I hope that this would do much better. Thank you very much to Kurosu (You're the best!) for reading through this.

**To christal**: Thank you very much for your review! I was crossing my fingers for somebody to at least review the last chapter. You have no idea how much you made me happy! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**To Mika**: I thought about your comment and I realized that you're quite right. I already made the necessary changes. Thanks for pointing that out. Please feel free to tell me if I've ever done something out of character. I always forget that whenever I write.

**To pinklo**: You're one of my first ever reviewers! I'm so glad you like it. Hope you'd like this one too!

**To yuriko30**: Thank you for reading this chapter before I publish it here! Sorry if I bugged the hell out of you with my messages. I was kind of desperate to get someone's opinion about this story.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MLR. I don't even have a copy of the manga.

**100 Wishes**

**Chapter 3: Loki the Genie**

Clouds of white smoke appeared from the bottle opening and Mayura felt herself cough. What she saw next made her jaw drop.

In front of her stood a very attractive guy no less than twenty years of age. Well, at least that's what she thought anyway. He seemed to glow in the night, with his brown hair flecked with yellow- almost, gold- strands. And his green eyes- god, they were beautiful, like sparkling emeralds in the sand. He stood tall and confident with an arrogant smile, which seemed to match him beautifully.

She must've gawked at him far too long enough that he smirked, "Is there something on my face?"

Mayura flushed and looked away. Funny, how her shoelaces seemed to be more interesting than the man in front of her. "N-Nothing. " She had hoped that she sounded cool enough but it came out more like a croak. Certainly not a good first impression to make.

She cringed. He was probably laughing at her now. How come she always appeared like a handicapped idiot around hot guys anyway?

"So uhmmm-" he started.

"Mayura," she supplied, recoiling afterwards. "My name's Mayura Daidouji."

"Right," he said, rubbing his temples absentmindedly. "So Mayura, could you be a doll and tell me where we are?"

He was smiling at her! Mayura could almost see herself melting into a puddle in the middle of the sidewalk. "I- I don't know exactly."

"You mean you have no idea?"

Mayura nodded so fast, she thought her neck would break. Then she willed herself to look somewhere else. His utter gorgeousness was starting to get to her. Deciding that the pink post behind him was the safest option, she explained confidently, "I got lost earlier then a thunderstorm just occurred so I was forced to hide. This was the nearest waiting shed so I thought of staying here until the rain stops."

Then he just smiled again and shook his head. He took one step towards her, wrapped her in his strong arms and planted a passionate kiss in her lips.

_Yeah right. _

Things like that only happen in her dreams.

Oh, how she wished that she could say it like the imaginary Mayura in her head! But as she had found out much later, reality often sucked. It came out more like this. "G-got lost. Rain occurred. I hid."

Oh geez. Did she just sound like she thought she did?

Mayura wanted to slap herself senseless. She had been reduced to a girl with the vocabulary of a caveman. Just great.

When she risked a look at him again, she saw that his face was impassive. But his eyes betrayed him. They looked contemplative, hesitant and at the same time tinged with amusement. How could they be all three, she didn't know.

"Alright," he said much later. "Listen, ah Mayura, I know you're expecting me to be your genie and such but I don't think I can fulfill that job."

Mayura frowned."What?"

He looked at her straight in the eye and her breath caught. "I can't be your genie."

Mayura froze. Her brain began to cease of all its functions the moment those green eyes stared at her. She could only nod numbly.

"Thank goodness, you could understand," he said, sounding relieved. "I was afraid that you'd be too clingy."

"Clingy?" she whispered.

"Yes," he answered curtly. "Well, I better be leaving now. Thank you very much for your help."

He spun around but before he could take a step, Mayura called out. "Wait!"

"What is it?" he asked, turning back to face her.

It was now or never. "What's your name?" she asked lamely. "I mean I gave mine. But you didn't give yours."

His eyes flickered. "Loki. My name is Loki."

* * *

Mayura felt like she had just tackled a sumo wrestler instead of talking to a guy, the moment she got home.

It wasn't her fault that said guy was so spectacularly handsome that she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. Her stomach always felt like doing a tango every time his eyes turn to gaze at her. She was pretty darn sure that she hadn't seen anyone more striking.

She wished that she could have put off some kind of resistance instead of just making him strut away from her. He was so within her reach! Why couldn't she have been more persistent?

She could just demand a wish in exchange for helping him escape from that damned bottle. After all, all good genies do that right? They satisfy their masters by granting their wishes.

Mayura tucked a strand of her hair behind her right ear. She was about to glance at herself on the bedside mirror, when the door opened.

"Mayura? Dinner's ready," announced Misao Daidouji. He was wearing a white shirt underneath orange overalls and a pair of bunny slippers. "It's Kabocha soup. Your favorite."

"Sugoi! Domo arigato papa!" Mayura said eagerly. She loved Kabocha soup! Especially Mayura- papa's soup!

She hopped down from her bed and bounced towards the door when Misao said, "Mayura what is that?"

Mayura whipped her head around and followed Misao's gaze. It turned out that he was looking at a glimmering yellow bottle. The bottle, which she brought home from the waiting shed.

Uh- oh, should she tell him or not?

Mayura shook her head. Misao didn't quite share the same interests with her, so he was probably not going to appreciate it.

"Isn't it pretty? I bought it from the mall earlier this morning with Koutarou- kun," she said brightly, waving her hand around. "I haven't seen glowing bottles before papa. Have you?"

Misao rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hmmmm, I think I saw one on TV before. Never cared though." When Mayura didn't respond, he smiled, "Let's go down now alright? I don't think you'd be happy to eat cold kabocha soup."

"But papa," Mayura said hesitantly, holding the sparkling bottle in her hands now. "I, well-" she stopped, thinking if she should ask it. She took a deep breath. "Have you ever seen a genie?"

Misao just stared blankly at her.

And laughed. What the heck?

He was shaking so hard that Mayura felt insulted. She brought her hands to her waist and said, "Papa! I asked you a very important question and you just laughed at me!"

"Important?" Misao asked, still laughing. He was now clutching the bedside for support as he seemed to be staggering. He wiped the invisible tears from his eyes and said, "Oh that was good. I haven't had a good laugh in years. We should talk like this more often."

"Papa!"

"Oh right," Misao stopped laughing, but the corners of his mouth are still turned upwards. "Are you serious?"

Mayura decided not to reply. Her papa should be her first line of defense! How come she felt betrayed?

He took one look at her and finally said, "Good lord, you are serious."

* * *

"So that's what happened," Mayura finished. She told her papa the whole story from beginning to end, never leaving any details out.

Hmmmm, except for the tiny fact that she's attracted to the supposed 'genie.' And the fact that she sounded like a caveman during most of their conversation.

Misao looked pensive for a moment but his eyes looked troubled. Then he said, "So he said that his name is Loki?"

Mayura nodded. "Yes, then he left."

"Then he's not a genie then," Misao suggested. "Are you sure that he really did come out of the bottle?"

"Yes!" Mayura said determinedly. She saw him come out of it right?

"Are you sure? Did you really see him magically come out of the bottle?" Misao pressed on.

"Uhmmm, no," Mayura pointed out. "There was lots of smoke around me that time. When they disappeared, he was just there."

"Exactly my point," Misao replied. "It would be possible for that freak to just hide somewhere. He could pop out immediately when the smoke was released and make it seem like he was a genie- when in fact he was not."

Mayura's jaw dropped.

No way.

So was it possible that he had been tricking her all along? And her being a douche bag that she was, believed him?

Come to think of it, he did sound shady. And what kind of name is Loki anyway?

Mayura sunk to her chair and blew the strands of hair that fell on her eyes. Just when she thought that she had really encountered a true mystery, it comes back slapping her at the face.

And boy, did it hurt.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know the chapter is kinda short. But my inspiration just ran out after the last line. Please review!! Your reviews really make me feel glad and they renew my inspiration for writing. Criticisms are also welcome.


	4. Of mead and eggrolls

A/N: Hmmmm, it's been months since I published the previous chapter. Sorry for the very long delay! Having an author's block is just really hard. During these past few months, I can't seem to think of a good enough scene as a follow up to Chapter 3.

This very short chapter is unbeta'd as well. I think Kurosu is more busy than I am so I dare not impose upon her.

Be a dear will you? Write a review once you're done with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm tired of typing this thing, so from now on I'll say it once and for all- I DON'T OWN MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK!!!

**100 Wishes**

Chapter 4: Of mead and eggrolls

Urd stared solemnly at the swirling contents of the teacup in front of her. She really doesn't go for mead but after the events that unfolded yesterday, her desire for it increased.

She was having a terribly rough morning. All thanks to Loki.

His punishment plunged the whole of Asgard into chaos. She couldn't even remember how many times she heard a goddess cry, faint or scream the moment they find out what had happened to him. Dozens of them had already been conniving to rescue Loki from the hands of his so-called evil master and get him back to Asgard.

Pssssh, as if he needed saving. The man was more powerful than them for heaven's sake!

Urd downed the mead in one gulp and settled the teacup on the table. Her gaze shifted onto the Yggdrasil tree standing proudly beside her. In so many ways than one, its mere calming presence had soothed her confused and chaotic mind. Just like now.

Sometimes she didn't know how things could suddenly spiral out of anyone's control. It was all her fault, she knew that. If only she hadn't given Odin that darn yellow bottle then Loki wouldn't have to suffer the most embarrassing punishment for a god. To be a slave of a mortal was considered very degrading especially for someone with Loki's status.

"Urd- oneesama! Have you already located Loki-sama?" a feminine voice spoke up, startling her. Feeling a little annoyed, she looked up and saw Verdandi strolling over to where she sat.

"I already left that responsibility to Skuld. She seemed very eager to do it," Urd answered dryly.

Verdandi arched one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and took the seat beside her, "You don't seem to be very happy. Is this about Loki-sama?"

Urd sighed. Was this about Loki-sama? The crying goddesses near Idun's orchard? Skuld?

"I was thinking more about Odin-sama," replied Urd, tilting her head to meet Verdandi's gaze. "I can't believe he banished Loki-sama from Asgard."

"Any father would do that for their son. Loki-sama killed Balder-sama after all."

"Do you believe that though?" asked Urd thoughtfully. "Loki-sama had never been impulsive. He always thinks before he acts."

"That's true. But he had always hated Balder-sama so it wouldn't come as a surprise," said Verdandi, glancing at the teacup in front of her.

Urd noticed this immediately and made a move to take the cup out of Verdandi's grasp. But it was too late. By the quizzical expression on her face, she had already known.

Verdandi promptly shot her a perplexed look to which Urd replied defensively, "What?"

"Mead? I thought you don't drink mead?"

"I don't. I just feel like trying it out now," she fired back, folding her arms above her chest. Seriously, does she have to explain everything she does?

"I see," Verdandi said, leaning back in her chair. When she kept silent for a long time, Urd finally said, "Maybe I shouldn't have given Odin-sama the bottle."

"Even if you hadn't, he'll still find a way to banish Loki-sama from Asgard."

"You're right," agreed Urd. "It's just-"

"Urd! Are you here?" a deep voice called out, cutting the rest of her statement.

Urd heaved a sigh. She knew that voice wherever she went. Afterall, Thor had been one of those loudmouths residing in Asgard. "Yes Thor-sama," she answered, turning around to see a dark figure emerge from the shadows.

"You look unusually tired this afternoon," she remarked, taking in Thor's appearance for the first time that day. He was wearing his usual green attire- rather tasteless in Urd's opinion- and carrying the faithful Mjollnir on his shoulders. But there were dark bags beneath his eyes and his hair even looked more disheveled than she had seen it in years.

"Yes, I actually am," Thor said wearily. He dropped to the wooden chair beside Verdandi and acknowledged her with a nod, "Verdandi."

She bowed, "Thor-sama."

He only nodded again and focused her attention on Urd. "Tell me what you know."

"About what, Thor-sama?" she asked, although she already knew what he's talking about.

"I want to know what really happened to Loki. Is it true that he's about to fulfill the wishes of a mortal in exchange for his freedom?"

Straight to the point, thought Urd grimly. Only Thor would have no qualms to be blunt about such matters.

"I believe that I only have limited knowledge on thing but from what I know-" She suddenly stopped, took a deep breath and glanced at Thor to make sure that he was listening. His eyes were alight with rapt attention and he was sitting straighter in his seat.

Urd exhaled deeply. Guess she had no choice.

"Odin-sama borrowed a yellow bottle from me after Balder-sama had died. What he borrowed was no ordinary bottle. It imprisons anyone- be it god or mortal- inside it and temporarily weakens that creature-"

"So what you're saying is that Odin had imprisoned Loki in that yellow bottle?" interrupted Thor.

"It's possible but we don't know that for sure," Urd said, her lip curling.

Verdandi added, "Some goddesses had been saying that they saw Odin-sama carrying a yellow bottle, just hours before Loki disappeared but we're not sure if it's the same one."

"Of course it's that bottle," Thor said darkly, propping his arms on the table. "How could it be any other?"

"Well if Loki-sama had indeed been imprisoned in that bottle, then he would be forced to obey someone. He had to reward a hundred wishes to that person before he could break free." Verdandi explained.

"Sort of like a genie," said Urd quietly, watching Thor intently for his reaction.

"A hundred wishes?" asked Thor, horrified. He turned pale and his mouth was hanging open. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Not really," Verdandi answered thoughtfully. "I made that bottle to humiliate one of our enemies. I was actually thinking more- probably around a thousand."

Urd found herself nodding along to what Verdandi had said. It was true anyway. She remembered how they had plotted to shame that ugly giantess in Jotunheim for she threatened to destroy the Yggdrasil tree about a decade ago. A hideous creature that's what she was. Her heavy footsteps and loud screams jolted Yggdrasil terribly that they had feared for its safety. Had Odin not interfered it would probably have fallen.

"Is there anyway to save him then? Surely you can help him."

She saw Verdandi briefly glance at her sideways before saying, "I'm afraid we can't. Sad as it is, the only way out is for Loki-sama to grant all his master's wishes."

* * *

Loki trudged slowly towards a deserted building in the distance, his boots leaving small puddles of water wherever he stepped. It had poured mercilessly last night, soaking him from head to toe with cold rainwater. Maybe taking refuge underneath a flimsy waiting shed hadn't been a very bright idea after all. No wonder that pink-haired girl was drenched when he saw her.

Loki grimaced slightly when he remembered their encounter. He didn't mean to trick the girl at all. Having a merciless headache at the time made him think of such weird schemes. It's not like he had other options anyway. He was beginning to get desperate! Surely she would understand.

On second thought, maybe she wouldn't. She must have anticipated that he would grant all her wishes or something like that. After all that's what he's expected to do right?

Yeah right. As if.

The utter look of disappointment that was evidently present in the girl's face made him feel a little guilty though. He worried for her sanity too. He could've understood if she thought that he was a dwarf. After all, dwarves are real and they run rampantly back in good ol' Nidavellir. But genies? Such silly things don't exist- even that much he knew. How she had seemed to believe his lie completely was beyond his comprehension.

After several steps and a few agonizing minutes later, Loki reached the building and collapsed to the ground exhausted. His arms ached pretty badly as his headache reached an all-time high. The pounding rain combined with his lack of sleep last night left him drained of energy. He had to get back to Asgard immediately and talk to Verdandi. Genie or not genie, she probably knows what to do.

He gritted his teeth and hoisted himself from the ground with much difficulty. But as he did so, he heard someone murmur, "I wish I had dozens of egg rolls for breakfast."

Loki froze. He whipped his head around to see who had whispered but saw no one.

What the heck? Had he been imagining things?

A second later, he felt a tiny tingling sensation starting from his fingertips. It filled his whole body until he could feel no more. Loki couldn't explain the feeling. It was like being on euphoria except the fact that he had absolutely no idea what he was happy about.

All of a sudden, it just stopped. He gasped as the Lævateinn glowed brightly- almost blinding him. It was almost as if it had taken a life of its own. An invisible force lifted his whole body from the ground and slammed him on a wall. Loki yelled loudly when he felt the force of the wall colliding painfully with his back.

It took a quite a while before he was able to adjust his vision. The headache was making things more difficult. When the light had faded, what he saw startled him more than ever.

Standing in front of him was a very shocked Mayura Daidouji. Around her were dozens of egg rolls on silver platters.

* * *

Author's Note: There you go. Sorry for the cliffie. A big thank you to my lovely reviewers by the way. Since I'm being a lazy bum right now, I won't mention your pen names anymore. I know that you know who you are anyway so it doesn't really matter.

By the way, criticisms are welcome. I'm rather nervous about this chapter since I was the only one who edited it. My editing skills are rather *shudders* terrible so I wouldn't count on this chapter to have a highly correct grammar.

Oh and I'm also looking for another beta as well. I thought that another opinion on my story would help me improve my writing skills.


End file.
